Return to Me
by ADMM FANATICC
Summary: Minerva is kidnapped by Voldemort. When she finally returns, everything has changed. Will her marriage survive? Rated M for sex,self mutilation, and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hey everybody! This is not my first time writing fan fiction, but it is my first story on reviews would be appreciated but are not necessary. This story is rated M for a reason, and will get a bit lemony at times. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the wonderful, talented J.K Rowling, and sadly, that is not me.

Summary: Minerva is kidnapped and held by Voldemort for three months. But when she finally returns to Albus, there is something deeply wrong. Can they pick up the pieces of their life which has been torn apart.

Chapter 1: The Way it Was

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have been in love for 50 years, and neither can live without the other. That's no prophesy, that's just plain fact. Nothing, not even death, destruction, or wars have ever kept them apart. But that's about to change..

Albus Dumbledore slept, but not peacefully, he hadn't in nearly three months. Every night he was plagued by awful nightmares of his wife, his Minerva, being tortured by his nemesis Lord Voldemort. It was his fault that she was not with him, he should have paid less attention to trying to save the world, and more attention to protecting **his** world. He would never forgive himself if she didn't make it.

Albus awoke from his fitful sleep to pounding on his door. He got up reluctantly, pulling on a robe, and headed toward the source of all the commotion. He opened to the door to a very triumphant looking Madam Pomfrey, who practically yelled,

"Albus, oh Albus, they've finally found her, she's going to be alright."

"Calm down Poppy, what is it that has gotten you so fired up?"

"They've found Minerva Albus! They've rescued her! She's in the hospital wing right now."

As soon as he heard this, he couldn't think straight, his insides welled up with joy and he broke into a run towards the hospital wing. Nothing and no one would keep him away from his love for any longer.

Little did he know, things would not be the way they were, days filled with pleasant conversation and stealing secret smiles, and night's filled with lovemaking. Of course he wouldn't think that his life was about to be turned upside down all over again.

a/n: sorry that this chapter is so short, but it was more of a prolouge to set the stage for the story. this story will be ADMM if course, and will eventually be a bit of fluff, but it will be very angsty until the last few chapters. review if you'd like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow I'm such a lazy bum. Took me forever to finally get off my ass and write this, I hope it's worth the INCREDIBLY long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't need this, because I am JK Rowling, and this story is mine.

Jk. I wish…

A week had passed since Minerva had been found. Albus had expected to be filled with happiness at seeing his beloved again, but he was a wreck. His Minerva was in horrible shape. She had multiple broken ribs, a collapsed lung, among other injuries. She hadn't even woken up yet, though Poppy assured him that she would. And he knew that even when she did, at long last, awaken; things would not get much easier. Poppy had found that Minerva had been raped, multiple times. The thought of it made his blood boil, and the only thing keeping him from seeking out those who had done this to her was wanting, no needing, to be there when his Minerva woke up...

…………………

Three days later Albus was in his usual position at Minerva's bedside, holding her hand, and praying to Merlin that she would wake up soon. He was staring at her beautiful face when he noticed her eyelids begin to flutter, his eyes opened wide with anticipation.

"Poppy," he called, "I thing she's coming to!"

The mediwitch rushed into the cubicle and sent Albus out, much to his dismay. He could hear Poppy bustling around behind the curtain, and he wondered what was going on.

"Poppy, what's happening? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Albus, she's beginning to come to, but im afraid she will be groggy for quite some time, and I need to to treat her before she gains full consciousness and feels the full effect of her injuries," came a muffled reply.

Albus sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it might be awhile, and began pacing the hospital wing floor.

A/N: still pretty short, I know, but nothing is really happening until Minerva is fully awake, and then, I assure you, all hell will break loose!


End file.
